Edward Bear
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: How do you cheer up a sick diva? with a teddy bear of course. short fluffy oneshot ficlet. LitaCena. challenge response.


Title: Edward Bear

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise, I do however own Edward Bear.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena

Notes: Response to Karen's challenge at litafics on LJ of something fluffy to cheer her up, I hope it works.

Summery: How do you cheer up a sick diva? With a teddy bear of course...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita sneezed for about the 500th time that day as she sat in her locker room. She was tired, cold and utterly miserable. At least she hadn't been wrestling tonight, all she'd had to do was a backstage promo with Edge but even that had taken an hour, she just couldn't stop sneezing. She blamed Edge for this of course, if he hadn't let his car break down 2 nights ago she never would have had to walk back to the hotel in the rain and she would never have caught this cold.

A cold might not sound so bad to most people but it was to the redhead. She hated being sick and she hated feeling miserable. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and watch Muppet movies and Pee Wee's Big Adventure just like when she was a kid. But instead she was sitting in a drafty, uncomfortable locker room waiting for Edge to drive her back to the hotel.

She sneezed again, a particularly loud sneeze, loud enough to be heard by John Cena as he walked by her locker room. John was curious as to what could make that kind of noise. He knocked on the locker room door but didn't wait for an answer before opening it. He saw the redhead, puffy eyed and pale, sitting on a chair and wearing, as far as he could tell, at least 2 jackets and one of Edge's hats.

"Whoa, ya don't look too good Red…" he always had a knack for stating the obvious.

"I'm sick" the diva whined with another sneeze.

"If you're this sick you should be back at the hotel and tucked up in bed not sitting her in the freezing cold…"

"I have to wait for Edge, he's my ride."

John looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well ya can't sit here the rest of the night…come on; I'll take ya back to the hotel."

"What about Edge?"

"Leave him a note or something…"

The diva fished around in the bag she'd brought with her, finally pulling out a scrap of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled a note for the Canadian, telling him she was fine and she was going back to the hotel with John. He helped her gather up everything she had with her and led her out to his car.

The West Newbury native insisted on carrying the diva's bag up to her room for her.

"I have something that is guaranteed to make you feel better…"

The redhead arched a brow at him.

"Just get changed and into bed, I'll be right back."

He disappeared out the door, leaving the diva wondering what he was up to.

John came back 10 minutes later with a small, scruffy brown teddy bear in his hands.

"What is that?" Lita asked as she settled herself into bed and John held the teddy bear out to her.

"This is Edward Bear…I've had him since I was 2. Whenever I got sick as a kid my mom would always tuck me into bed with Edward and I always felt better…so now I'm lending him to you so you can feel better…there's one condition though…"

"What's that?"

"Don't tell anyone about him…if the guys found out I keep a teddy bear with me they'll never let it go…especially Orton…"

"Ok, I swear I wont tell a soul…he is kinda cute…I guess this missing eye was your doing?" Lita asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, I almost choked on that when I was 5…I take him every place I've ever gone, he's like my little piece of home that's always with me…"

"Aww…well thank you for lending him to me, I promise I'll take care of him" she grinned.

"You feel like watching a movie? I'll even sit through Pee Wee's Big Adventure for ya"

"Goodie" the redhead giggled.

John put the DVD on and made himself comfortable next to the diva.

"I think you were right about Edward, I feel better already…" Lita said sleepily as she snuggled up to John. She was asleep before the movie started.


End file.
